strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Treacle
Treacle is a playful horse owned by Orange Blossom. Bio (How she met Orange) It was the last day of the Berry Big City County Fair, Orange had just cleaned pie off of her face with a cloth. "This has been the most fun I've had since that scooter race with Apple." she said as she got rid of the cloth. Then she heard a voice. "It seems nobody wants to win this once in a lifetime event." it said. Orange went over to where she heard the voice and when she got there, a horse was being stroked by her old owner. "Excuse me," Orange began, "is something the matter?" she asked. The owner said she had a cool event but no-one wanted to enter, therefore no-one wanted to win the prize. " What kind of prize?" asked Orange. "Why, my playful horse, Treacle." replied the owner. Orange was surprised. The owner explained the event worked by trying to ride Treacle with you hands behind your back as she tries chasing a butterfly. If the rider can stay on for 3 minutes, they win and Treacle will be the rider's to keep. She even explained the vet had given the horse the check-up. The vet showed the papers to prove Treacle was healthy. Orange decided to have a go at the challenge. She was given 3 tries. Orange got on Treacle and put her hands behind her back, she took a deep breath and kept as still as possible. The clock started, the butterfly flew into Treacle's view and the challenge had begun. Orange managed to stay on throughout the first minute, then she had to keep her balance throughout the second minute. On the last minute, Treacle jumped high, but when she came down, Orange was thrown in the air, her feet quickly moved so that she didn't fall off! She was following the rules. The owner watched and knew Orange played fairly as she landed back in the saddle. Treacle slowed down on the final 10 seconds of the challenge. When the time was up, the horse stopped. The employees who worked there cheered as Orange came down with her hands behind her back. "Congratulations." the owner said as Orange brought her hands from her back. "Treacle is now all yours!" she finished. When Orange returned to Berry Bitty City with Treacle and a trophy, the other girls couldn't believe their eyes. Treacle played with Marmalade the next day. Orange was so happy to have been of help to the original owner. Appearance Treacle is basically an orange horse with orange eyes, and a brown mane and tail, her saddle matched her body and hair colours. Friends Orange: Treacle's owner. Marmalade: Play with Treacle on Mondays and Wednesdays. High-Note: Treacle loves her singing. Glimmer: Treacle adores Glimmer's sense of fashion. Groove: Dances after Treacle plays with Marmalade on a Wednesday. Gold-Lock: They both trot around the stables after Treacle plays with Marmalade on a Monday. Bluebell: Orange and Treacle join Blueberry and Bluebell on Sundays. Trivia *Treacle loves chasing butterflies, which is how her playfulness began. *She only has a saddle for when Orange rides her on Tuesday, Friday Saturday, and Sunday. *Treacle likes sleeping with a blanket. *Treacle is quite brave when it comes to challenges. *Treacle is really quiet when she's being brushed down everyday. Gallery Treacle.png Treacle (With Saddle).png|Treacle with saddle. Saddle.png|The saddle. kira Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animal Category:Horse